Internal combustion engines have oil caps that are used to close an oil fill opening into the top of the engine. Many vehicle owners add oil to and change the oil of their vehicles. Special tubular fill spouts are used to carry oil from cans, as quart cans, into the engine. In some cases separate funnels are used to carry the oil from the oil can to the engine. This requires a separate structure which must be stored, located to be used, and cleaned before use.
Harks shows in U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,065 a housing for accommodating an oil can. The housing has a knife to puncture the bottom of the can. A lid is used to close the top of the housing. Similar structures are known by Wiswell in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,114,459, and 2,130,634.
It is desirable for pollution control that the blow by gases in the crank case of an internal combustion engine be carried back to the air inlet system of the engine. A PVC valve is used in conjunction with a hose to connect the crank case with the air inlet system. The PVC valve is periodically replaced when it becomes inefficient or inoperative.